


Shes not afraid of love.

by nayafanatic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/F, I dont fucking know - Freeform, Lesbian, Not really any triggers, Zombies, a bit of a fight, i dont think, magna loves yumiko, she knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Magnas been thinking alot, and shes not afraid of love, its something else she fears.





	Shes not afraid of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT proof read, here you go, i hope you like it, and i love you all. PERIDOT.

“You know, you're really cute when you pout like that” Yumiko chuckled softly as she walked up to her girlfriend and pressed a soft kiss against her pouty lips. Yumiko was one of the only people to see this side of Magna even though everyone knows it there. The sweet, silly, romantic side. She loved to act tough but everyone knows shes soft at the core even though they might not get to see it.

Magna couldnt help but smile as she felt the raven haired woman’s lips on hers. She giggled softly and placed her hands on Yumiko waist. “Stay, just a little longer, whosever on watch cant wait a couple of minutes?” Magna asked softly, brushing their lips together.

Yumiko began to get that feeling in her gut, alot of people described it as butterflies but she thought of it more as bubbles, bouncing around waiting to be popped. 

“Magna, you know if i stay, this is gonna turn into more than just a few minutes.” Yumiko looked down at her girlfriends lips and back up into her dark eyes. “We have a home now, and we got do our part, you know that.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Magna nodded as titled her head slightly, smiling softly. She loved it when Yumiko talked about anything. Her accent, her voice, made words sound better. “Go kick ass.” She said as she playfully smacked her girlfriends ass.

Yumiko laughed softly and rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you soon.” She said grabbing her crossbow, giving Magna a quick before walking out of their shared room. 

“See ya, babe.” She smiled, leaning against the bed. It been a long time since Magna’s felt the way she feels about Yumiko. She didnt think it was possible to feel this feeling again, especially with the dead walking. Did she want to describe the feeling as love? No, not really, but was it love? She was about 97 percent sure it was. 

The blonde grabbed her knives and tucked them away. She picked up the woven basket next to her door and made her way out. She was on vegetable duty with Connie and Luke today which involved plant, picking, and washing off different vegetables. She met luke and Connie at the front gate.

‘You’re smiling.’ Connie signed with a smile as she furrowed her eyebrows. ‘Whats got you happy?’ She continued as the gate opened and they walked towards the carrot section of the garden. 

“Wha-“ Magna started but was interrupted when Luke tapped Connies shoulder and turned to point at Yumiko who was standing at the top of the gate, talking to Jerry.

“Shes whats got her smiling like and idiot” he spoke and signed simultaneously. He chuckled as they all stooped down to pick the carrots. 

Magna rolled her eyes “Oh fuck off. I wasnt even smiling.” She spoke while signing and than began to pick another carrot, dusting the dirt off of it.

Connie smiled and tilted her head. ‘It’s okay you know, to have feelings, it makes you human.’ She signed and patted Magnas shoulder.

“Oh you know shes scared-“ Luke began to speak

“You know it would be much easier to do this shit if we didnt talk?” Magna said as she threw her hands up.

“Talk about what, your feelings?” Luke said has he signed, laughing softly. “Its okay!”

‘But fine, we’ll stop and work.’ Connies signed with a teasing smirk ‘we will stop talking about your love for yumiko.’ 

Magna groaned, she couldnt even fight them on it anymore. She turned her head for a second to look behind her, up at the watch area of the gate. She saw Yumiko who was looking right back. She smiled softly as they made eyes contact and turned back around yanking out another carrot.

‘Look, youre smiling again.’ Connie signed as she stood, holding her basket full of carrots. 

‘Shut up.’ Magna signed back as she stood, not even being able to hide her smile.

After a while the three made there was back inside of the Hilltops gates to go wash off the vegetables. Connie gave basket to Luke as she went off to help her sister with a task. Luke began to speak as the reached the barrels of water.

“You know, love is alot like music. Its wh-“

“Here we go, why did she leave me with you?” Magna rolled eyes as she put her basket down and picked up a tomato to be rinse off. 

“You know you love her.” Luke deadpanned mad shrugged his shoulders.

Magna looked down at the tomato she was drying off and bit her lip softly in thought. She did love Yumiko and there was no denying that. Magna always felt high emotion when Yumiko was around. Whether it was extreme happiness, playfulness, anxiousness, anger. Things just always felt more intense when the raven haired beauty was near. As cliche as it might sound, Yumiko made food taste better, she made the sun shine brighter, she gave magna hope. 

Magna nodded her head softly and whispered. “Yeah, yeah I do love her.”

Luke smiled and shimmied his shoulders. “Our girl Magna is in loooooove.” He sung out.

Magna rolled her eye for the thousand time within her time spent with Luke. “Okay okay, keep it down, I dont want people thinking im cute and in love and all that other shit.” Magna said, sighing softly.

“Whats so wrong with having feelings?” 

“Feelings make everything that more more real, that much more important and that more more serious.” Magna shrugged, finishing her basket full. She dried her hands off.

“So what? Your afraid of loving her? Being serious with her?” Luke furrowed his brow. 

“What? No, you know what-“ Magna turned and began to walk away. “See ya later Luke.” She spoke loud enough for him to hear.

“Wait! We weren’t finished!” Luke said playfully throwing his hands in the air. 

Magna walked over to the horse stables, for some time alone, some time to breathe, some time to think. No one really knew but Magna loved horses, she always has since she was little girl. She use to dream of racing them, having the fastest one. 

She walked over to the horse that they called pearl and began to feed her some hay. Magna thought about what Luke said and No, she wasn’t afraid to love Yumiko or be serious with her. She would give Yumiko the world if it meant loving her. Magna came to the realization that she was afraid of loosing Yumiko. Magna has lost alot of love in her life. She lost the love her parents when she came out. She lost her love everything else that mattered when she got sent to prison. She lost Bernie when there rig got ambushed by the dead. It was only a matter of time before she lost Yumiko, and that was something she didnt think she would come back from.

Later on that night when Yumiko and Magna were getting ready for rest, Yumiko noticed that Magna was being a bit more than quiet, she said all but two words since Yumiko had come back from watch. 

“Hey mag?” The dark haired woman spoke as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

“Hmm?” Magna hummed as she slipped her tank top on.

“You’ve been really quiet, you okay?” Yumiko asked as she walked behind Magna, pressing her front against Magnas back and looping her arms around her waist. Yumiko sat her chin on The blondes shoulder.

“Yeah Miko, I just-“ Magna sighed softly, trying to pull her thoughts together. She could barely think let along speak when Yumiko was around. “Its just that-“

A loud banging at the door began, both the woman peered over at it as it swung open. “Yo, they need us at the front gate! Hurry!” She said frantically, sling shot in hand not realizing that she was interrupting whatever moment they were having. “Don’t stand there!”

Realizing what she was saying, both the women moved quick on their feet. Magna slipped her boots on and tosses Yumiko her bow. “Finish this later?” Magna asked as they quickly moved out the house. Yumiko quickly nodded as they made there way to the front gate, watching the members of the there colony climb to the top. 

“Hurry! There’s a herd! Move, Fast!” A member from the top of the, Yumiko quickly climb to the top of one of the watch areas of the gates and drew her bow. She begins to shoot along with a few others who have bows. Magna joins a few of the Members at the front of the closed gates. She grabbed her knives and a deep breath. All she could think about was Yumiko and the rest of her group. Would they okay? Would she see them again? Would she be able to tell Yumiko her true feelings? The gates open and her mind went into action mode. Stabbing any walker that got into her path, she and the others fought walker after walker. Arrows shot through the sky and into the heard of walkers. Killing them one by one. Magna grabbed one by the torn shirt it was wearing and put her knife through its rotting skull. She stopped to breathe when one grabbed her shoulder. She tried to rip from its grip when she fell to the ground. “Fuck!” She screamed as it fell on top of her. She struggled from her knife when she heard another arrow fly, she gasped as the point of the arrow came to the front of the skull of the walker. 

The walker stopped its movement and went limp on top of her. She released a deep breath rolling from underneath it. She sat up as she heard foot stepped quickly coming in her direction, she sat up to see a frantic Yumiko. Magna quickly looked around to make sure there were no more dead in her proximity. “ Did we do it?” The blond asked looking up at Yumiko who was holding her hand out, gesturing for Magna to grab it. “Yeah, there all dead.” Yumiko nodded as she helped pull her girlfriend off the ground. 

“You were distracted.” Yumiko stated concerned as they made their way back to there room. “What has got into you?” she asked closing the door behind them. “You coulve gotten yourself-“ Yumiko was interrupted by the feeling of plump lips on hers.

Magna placed her hands on the raven haired woman’s lower back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Magna could fell her gut tighten as she slowly broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Yumiko fluttered her eyes open and looked at Magna, she felt her heart drop when she saw tears coming from the blonde’s eyes. “W-why are you crying?” Yumiko asked as she wiped one of Magnas cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“Because I love you, Yumiko, and the thought of loosing you scares the shit out of me.” Magna whispered softly. Yumiko let out a soft breath as Magna continued. “I love you Yumiko but I cannot, I cannot lose you. After losing our rig and Bernie and shit. I couldn’t do it if I lost you, and I know we have a home now and were safe and I shouldn’t worry about you, or Luke or Connie and Kelly, but I just can help but think, how long is all of this, going to last?” Magna spoke gesturing to the room they were standing in.

“You will never lose me.” Yumiko spoke as she held magnas cheek in her hand, stroking it softly with her thumb. “You are stuck with me, and not getting rid of me easily.” She said staring into brown orbs. “We are all fighters, Survivors, we can handle anything and we are finally, finally safe Magna.” Yumiko smiled softly, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, but you never know wha-“

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, okay? If we ever get there.” Yumiko spoke, raising her brow and Magna making surrounded slightly. “Okay babe, I’ll try to not let it get to me.” Magna wiped stray tears from her cheek. 

“And I love you too.” Yumiko giggle softly, making Magna smile from ear to ear. “C’mere.” Magna spoke pulling Yumiko into another kiss. 

Hilltop was safe for the most part and Magna would be forever grateful for that, because that meant, her, her people, and Yumiko would for the most part, be safe.


End file.
